Circle of Time
by RedHal
Summary: Just your average Golden Group go to the past. While visiting the Marauders, our three heroes meet up with a VERY familiar face. Better than it sounds. Post OOTP
1. Time Travel

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Another time travel fic. This time, instead of an adult Harry going through time, it's a kid Harry along with Ron, and Hermione. Just the classic: 7th years Golden Trio gets sucked back into time, meet Marauders, etc. Post OOTP

**Chapter 1: Time Travel**

It's October of 1997 at ten at night. We find our 17 (18 in Hermione's case) year old heroes in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom over a cauldron.

"What are we doing again?" Ron asked.

"I just wanted to try something with this potion." Hermione said. "I'm curious about it."

She wanted to see if an Apparation Potion could be used within Hogwarts grounds. She knew that people can't apparate in and out of the grounds, but what about within with the help of the potion?

"Curiosity killed the cat." Harry told his friend.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"Muggle saying." Harry and Hermione explained.

"Can we hurry?" Harry asked Hermione. "I'd rather not get caught by Myrtle. And aren't we Heads?"

Harry and Hermione had been named Heads.

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Shouldn't you two be setting examples?"

"Shut up." Hermione told him. "Besides, we have this."

She pointed to a time turner sitting on the top of the toilet.

"We are already in bed." Hermione said.

"You've been around us too long." Harry told her.

Suddenly, the time turner slipped and fell into to potion.

BOOM

The bathroom filled with smoke. With a wave of her wand, the smoke cleared.

"There goes the time turner." Hermione said looking into the empty cauldron.

"What happened to the apparition potion?" Harry asked.

"Who knows?" Ron said. "Let's leave."

0000

"We should probably head towards our dorm. We can get Dobby to bring us food." Harry told them as they walked the halls. With the badges (Ron was still a prefect), they could patrol the halls without the cloak. (Even though Harry still kept it on him at all times)

"Mr. Potter!?" McGonagall said walking up to the gang.

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked.

McGonagall got a confused look on her face. She looked behind her, then at Harry.

"Did I not just see you with your friends in the Hospital wing…?" she asked.

"Not to my knowledge." Harry said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I believe I…" she started to say before seeing Hermione and Ron. "Who are you two?"

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed in shock. "It's us. Ron and Hermione."

"I'm sorry. I don't have ANY students by those names." McGonagall said. "James? Who are they?"

The trio looked at each other in shock.

"Oh no!" Hermione exclaimed as she realized something. "When the time…we need to see Dumbledore NOW! Professor, what year is this?"

"1976" McGonagall answered.

"Bloody hell." Ron and Harry swore.

TBC


	2. Telling Dumbledore

**Chapter 2: Telling Dumbledore**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter." Dumbledore said.

"Professor!" Hermione said as she entered in a run.

"Good evening. I don't believe we met." Dumbledore said to Hermione. "Ah James. Just the boy I wanted to see."

"I'm not James." Harry said.

"We're from the future." Hermione explained thinking Dumbledore would know what to do. "1997."

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "So, who might you be?"

I'm Hermione Granger, and these are Ronald Weasley…"

"Weasley? One of Arthur and Molly's?" Dumbledore asked.

"Their sixth." Ron explained.

"and Harry Potter." Hermione finished.

"James' son no doubt." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Yes Sir." Harry said looking out the window.

The full moon was starting to rise and the Whomping Willow stopped thrashing. If it was 1976, then his father, godfather, and mentor were out there with the traitor. Of course, Wormtail wasn't a traitor, Moony was a student, Padfoot's vocabulary lacked the word "responsible", and Prongs…

"Does my dad have any girlfriends now?" Harry asked.

"None at the moment." Dumbledore told the boy.

And Prongs wasn't dating Lily yet.

"Assuming from your eyes and a few other minor details," Dumbledore told Harry, "Your mother is Lily Evans?"

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Do you know when they'll get together?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione looked horrified. She shook her head at Harry telling him not to tell Dumbledore about the future.

"They…never told me." Harry said. "if they did, I don't remember."

"I won't asked anymore questions." Dumbledore said. "Just welcome to Hogwarts Hermione Grundler, Ronald Westley, and Harry Patter. I'm afraid Miss Grundler and Mr. Patter, judging from your badges, you'll have to stay in the seventh year dorms instead of the Heads. And judging from your robes, you are all in Gryffindor. I will not make you get sorted again."

"Alright! We can share again!" Ron and Harry said giving each other high-fives.

"They missed each other." Hermione explained.

"Minerva,"

"Yes Albus?" McGonagall said entering the office.

"Would you please show Mr. Patter, Mr. Westley, and Miss Grudler to the Gryffindor dorms."

"Of course." The professor said.

TBC


	3. Skipping Class

**Chapter 3: Skipping Class**

"Prongs?" a voice came

"Sirius?" Harry mumbled as he cracked his eyes open.

He rolled over to the nightstand and grabbed his glasses.

"What are you doing in here?" Sirius asked. "I thought you snuck back into the Head's dorm? And why are your eyes green? And what's with the scar on your head?"

Harry merely gapped at his godfather who had fallen through the veil a little over a year ago.

"Harry!" Ron warned when he saw them.

"You're not James?" Peter Pettigrew asked.

Harry shook his head.

"He's Harry Patter and I'm Ron Westley." Ron introduced. "We arrived LATE last night."

"Are you related to James Potter?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked Harry.

"No." Harry forced himself to say.

"Sorry." Sirius said. "I thought you were my best friend. I'm Sirius Black, and these are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Frank Longbottom, and Peter Pettigrew. You'll meet James Potter and Remus Lupin later."

"Thanks for the welcome." Harry said.

"Watch out for him, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin." Frank warned. "They're pranksters."

"We can be too when we want." Harry said.

"Really?" Sirius challenged.

"Of course." Harry said.

0000

Just before class,

"Hey Moony!" Sirius said to Remus at breakfast.

"Hey guys." Remus said tiredly. He then glanced at Ron and Hermione. "I don't believe we've met."

"No." Harry said. "I'm Harry Patter and these are my friends Ron Westley and Hermione Grundler."

"Wait. You're not…" Remus said bringing a hand to his mouth to cover the shocked look

"I know. I look like James Potter. EVERYONE says that." Harry said.

He wasn't lying.

"Hey guys." James said. "How is it…"

He stopped when he saw Harry.

The two just gapped at each other. Harry was finally meeting his father.

"Who…" James asked.

"I'm Harry Patter." Harry introduced. "You must be James Potter."

"Yes." James said.

"_**Everyone's**_ been confusing me with you." Harry explained.

"Oh. That makes sense." James said.

He sat down between Sirius and Remus who were across the table from the Golden Trio.

"Surly you caught a scent difference." James whispered to the werewolf.

"It's not that much different." Remus told him.

"There you are Potter!" Lily said walking up to Harry. "What was the big idea coming in at six in the morning?"

"Hi. I'm Harry Patter." Harry introduced himself to his mother.

Lily gasped as she looked back and forth between her future son and future husband.

"I am so sorry." She apologized to Harry. "I thought you were James Potter."

"Don't worry about it." Harry told her. "EVERYONE does it."

"May I join you?" Lily asked the newcomers.

"Sure." Hermione said scooting over to make room for Harry's mother. "I'm Hermione Grundler."

"Lily Evans." Lily introduced.

0000

In History that day,

"Achoo!" Harry sneezed for the tenth time.

"Are you feeling alright Mr. Patter?" Binns asked.

"Achoo!" Harry sneezed again.

"Professor! I don't feel well." Ron groaned.

He then vomited on his desk.

James put a hand on Harry's forehead as Harry groaned.

"He has a fever, Professor."

"Potter. Would you and Black take Mr. Patter and Mr. Westley to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Lupin, would you accompany them to make sure they get there?"

"Sure." The three Marauders said.

Lily and Hermione turned to each other confused and shrugged.

0000

In the Halls,

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked as Harry and Ron pulled out some candies and took a bite.

Harry and Ron suddenly looked much better.

"Skiving Snackboxes." Ron said as if he was advertising them. "Perfect way to skip class. Comes in many flavors such as: Puking Pastries,"

He held up his snackbox

"and Cinnamon Cold." Harry added holding up his own snackbox.

"Clever." James said with pride.

"My brothers own a joke shop. Westley Wizards Wheezes. It's in…America."

"Cool." Sirius said beaming.

"I don't believe you. You two seemed extremely smart." Remus scolded.

"We're smart too." Sirius told the werewolf.

"You know what I mean." Remus told his friend.

"We have Hermione for that." Ron said.

"We ARE smart." Harry added. "It's just, we'd rather put our brains to other uses. That way, in case of a battle, we can get creative."

"Oh Merlin." Remus groaned. "You not only look like James, you sound like him as well."

"Two James Potters. Help Hogwarts." Ron added.

"Hey!" James and Harry argued.

"You barely know me." James added.

"So, we're out of class." Sirius pointed out the obvious. "What now?"

"How about Harry and Ron tell us what their school was like before coming here?" Remus suggested.

TBC


	4. Our Old School

**Chapter 4: Our Old School**

"Well," Harry said. "We had a new defense professor each year."

The three Marauders and the two boys of the Golden Group were in the kitchens talking.

They had talked about devinations and how the teacher had always predicted Harry's death, which had yet to happen. They also described Transfiguration. Their teacher reminded the Marauders of McGonagall. Potions the first five years gave the Marauders the creeps, but last year's reminded them of their own. Harry and Ron had told them how Dumbledore reminded them of their own headmaster.

"First year had an evil spirit in the back of his head." Ron added. "Second year was all talk, no action. Most he ever did was let loose a bunch of pixies, tried a spell that didn't work, then left us to clean up the mess."

The Marauders winced.

"Third year was the best." Harry said. "However, he retired after our Potions Professor told everyone about his condition."

"What was the condition?" Remus asked.

"He had lycanthropy." Harry explained.

The Marauders paled and glanced over at an extremely pale Remus.

"Of course, I didn't want him to leave." Harry added.

"You didn't want the monster to leave?" Remus asked testing the boys.

"DON'T call him that." Harry defended. "He took time out of his schedule to teach me the patronus. We had a bunch of dementors around and I'm badly affected by them. Also, he was one of my dad's best friends. Actually, he's one of my guardians. He's anything BUT a monster."

This gesture caused the three Marauders to smile.

"However, the guy who bit him is." Ron added.

"Fourth year was a Death Eater under the influence of Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as a retired auror." Harry continued. "Fifth year was a Ministry toad. Don't get me started on her."

"You're still sore about her banning you from Quidditch?" Ron asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"Sixth and this year," Ron continued for his friend "was a slimy git who ended up saving Harry's life last July. Actually, he was the Potions professor our first five years."

"Then you were transferred?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah.' Ron said with an embarrassed grin.

Harry then sighed.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I just miss everyone" Harry said. "Especially Ginny."

"My sister?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Don't hate me," Harry told his friend. "But I've fallen for her."

"Finally." Ron said. "Hermione told me that Ginny has fallen for you."

"AND YOU'RE JUST NOW TELLING ME THIS?!" Harry yelled.

0000

Later when Ron and Harry were with Hermione and Dumbledore,

"Looks like you, smells like you, sounds like you, acts like you." Remus said to James. "You sure he's not you?"

"Yeah." Peter added. "What's that saying? _Acts like a duck, sounds like a duck, looks like a duck, it's a duck_?"

"He's my age." James said. "And even though I like the name "Harry", he's not related."

"Maybe he's your son from the future." Sirius suggested.

"That's ridiculous." James said.

0000

Meanwhile,

"We managed contact with the future." Dumbledore told the time travelers. "Your parents will be contacting you via Fawkes until we can find a way to get you back to your own time."

"That's great. Thanks Professor." Hermione said.

After they left.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO SKIPPED CLASS LIKE THAT! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HARRY! YOU'RE HEAD BOY IN OUR TIME! EVEN THOUGH WE AREN'T HEADS HERE, THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T ACT AS RESPONSIBLE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES?!" Hermione yelled

"My dad was an interesting guy at my age." Harry said.

TBC


	5. The Howler and the Dog

A/N: I'd like to thank IceAngel 89 (who P.Med me) and everyone else for pointing out my mistake with the chapters. That's what I get for posting five stories at once. Anyways, I'd like to apologize for the mix-up and to post the REAL chapters 5-7 of Circle of Time. I apologize for taking so long with the update. I had to rewrite these chapters because of my carelessness for not double checking and deleting my copies so that there was more room on my computer. Personally, I think these turned out better than the originals anyways. Enough of my yammering. Here are the REAL Chapters 5-7.

**Chapter 5: The Howler and the Dog**

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS! I WOULD EXPECT THIS SORT OF THING FROM PADFOOT AND PRONGS, BUT NOT FROM YOU! YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOU ARE NOT MY WARD, BECAUSE IF YOU WERE, YOU COULD EXPECT YOURSELF GROUNDED ALL CHRISTMAS AND SUMMER!"

The scarlet envelop tore itself up in Dumbledore's office with Harry looking amazed.

"Who knew Moony cared this much." Harry stated.

"Of course he cares." Hermione said as Dumbledore handed Ron a similar envelope.

"RONALD WEASLEY! IF THE CAR INSIDENT WASN'T ENOUGH, YOU JUST HAD TO GO TIME TRAVELING! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE'VE BEEN WHEN YOU, HARRY, AND HERMIONE WERE FOUND MISSING! YOUR SISTER IS NEAR HYSTERICS! IF YOU PULL ONE MORE STUNT LIKE THIS, I WILL GROUND YOU UNTIL YOU ARE MARRIED!"

Mrs. Weasley's howler ripped.

"How am I supposed to date?" Ron asked.

"Date Hermione while we're here." Harry teased.

"HARRY!" his friends scolded him.

"You COULD try not pulling anymore stunts." Hermione suggested.

"WHO'S idea was it to try an apporating potion when a time turning was within falling distance?" Ron argued.

"Aren't they just perfect for each other?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

"Professor!" Professor Grumbly-Planks said as she ran into the office. "Grim. In Pumpkin Patch."

The headmaster and three time travelers went running.

0000

Most of the seventh year Gryffindors were safely hidden from the huge black dog that was laying injured in the pumpkin patch. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily were the only ones out. They were behind Hagrid.

Harry stopped running when he caught sight of the Grim.

"It can't be." He said to himself.

"Is everyone alright?" Dumbledore asked Hagrid.

"Yes. Except for the Grim." Hagrid explained.

"Shield your eyes!" Ron said covering Hermione's eyes while closing his own. "I had an uncle who died after seeing the Grim."

"HARRY!" Peter called out.

Harry had started running up to the Grim. When he got to the large, black dog, he knelt by it and placed his hand over the dog's heart.

Thump thump….thump thump.

Harry smiled a genuine smile.

"You're alive." He whispered to the dog who's eyes were closed. "Snuffles."

The dog had a look of disbelief on it's face with its eyes still closed.

"It's me. Harry."

The dog slowly opened it's gray eyes. He whimpered as he attempted to stand up.

"Don't exert yourself." Harry said as he gently held the dog. He looked at where his hand was and saw a dark red spot on the dog's fur. He then looked at his own hand and found it covered with blood.

"HARRY!" Ron called after realizing his friend was looking at the Grim. "SHIELD YOUR EYES! YOU'VE ESCAPED DEATH MANY TIMES BEFORE! YOU CAN STILL SAVE YOURSELF!"

"Amore Cantares." Harry whispered placing his hand back on the wound. His hand glowed a brilliant white as the red fur turned back to black. The dog's breathing became more steady. The dog sat up stronger than earlier.

For a few seconds, both boy and dog starred at each other. Everyone else was starring as to why the new guy wasn't dropping down at the sight of the omen.

Suddenly, Padfoot jumped on top of Harry and started licking him.

"That's disgusting." Harry said while laughing. "Merlin, it's great to have you back."

Harry had managed to wrap his arms around the dog's neck. He was now crying with joy openly.

"Ron. I don't think Harry's going to die." Remus said.

Ron squinted one eye open to see his best friend hugging the Grim. After getting a better look at the death omen, Ron opened both eyes to see that it was not the Grim at all. He released Hermione after holding tightly to her.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically looking at Ron.

Ron merely gapped at Harry and the dog. Hermione turned her gaze to that sight and her mouth dropped as she recognized it.

"But…didn't he…the veil…" she stuttered.

"I thought so." Ron said. "Harry would know. Harry!?"

"It's him!" Harry called out laughing. "He's alive!"

The other two looked at each other, then at the Marauders, then back at each other. Smiling, they ran to join their friend

"Good to have you back." Ron said as he knelt down and scratched behind the dog's ear.

"You had us all worried." Hermione cried as she hugged the dog.

Everyone else watched in confusion at the reunion.

"May I see you three in my office?" Dumbledore said to the group. "And bring the dog."

TBC


	6. The Defeat of Voldemort

**Chapter 6: The Defeat of Voldemort**

In Dumbledore's office,

"What was all that about?" Dumbledore asked.

Snuffles cocked his head in confusion. Surely Dumbledore would understand.

"We can't say Professor." Hermione said. "It's a time thing."

"We've time traveled." Harry explained to the confused dog. "You somehow wound up in 1977."

The dog looked shocked.

"Don't bother with the lecture." Harry added. "Moony's already sent a howler via Phoenix mail."

Snuffles nudged Harry's hand as if he was offering condolences.

"It wasn't that bad." Harry said. "But Ron's grounded until he's married."

"That's only if I do one more stunt." Ron corrected.

"Professor?" Hermione requested. "May we have some alone time with…Snuffles? There are some things Harry needs to tell him."

"Like what?" Harry asked confused.

"Like what you've been wanting to tell him but never got the chance to." She suggested.

"He can do that with Dumbledore in the room." Ron said.

"Not to mention last July." Hermione added.

Harry frowned.

"I will leave." Dumbledore said. "And…as long as he behaves himself, Snuffles may stay."

"Thanks." The trio said.

Dumbledore left the room.

POP

"Thank Merlin you're alive." An older Sirius Black sighed as he embraced his godson. "Now, what happened last July?"

"Well…" Harry said.

Flashback

_July 30__th__ 11: 55 p.m. _

_Harry was alone at Number 4 Privet Drive when suddenly, there was an explosion downstairs. Grabbing his wand, he left his room to go check it out._

"_Hello Potter." A smooth voice came._

"_Riddle." Harry said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Death Eaters surrounding him._

"_Expelliarmus." Bellatrix yelled pointing her wand at Harry from his right._

_His wand went flying and Snape and Pettigrew grabbed the teen._

"_Let me go!" Harry demanded._

"_Not for another five minutes." Peter whispered. _

"_Just where I want you." Voldemort gloated. "Trapped. Nowhere to run. No mother, father, nor godfather to shield you from me." _

"_The Order will come." Harry argued. "Dumbledore will be here." _

"_Foolish boy." Malfoy said. "Thanks to Severus, we came when we knew Fletcher was on duty. He didn't help you your fifth year. Why should this year be any different?"_

"_By the time Dumbledore finds out, you will be dead." Voldemort taunted._

"_Where are my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin?" Harry demanded fighting his captives._

"_Who knows?" Macnair answered. "Master? May we wait here after you kill Potter so we can kill them?"_

"_But of course." Voldemort said. "After all, they are muggles."_

"_NO!" Harry yelled._

"_Why should you care?" Voldemort asked. "They hate you. And you'll be dead." _

"_Two more minutes." Snape whispered to Harry._

"_They're still family." Harry argued with Voldemort._

"_Maybe…" Voldemort thought out loud on purpose, "I will turn to those friends of yours. The question is, which one will go first? The Mudblood or the Blood traitor?" _

"_Leave Ron and Hermione alone." Harry said threatenly._

"_I have it." Voldemort said knowing who his next target will be. "That blood traitor who opened Slytherin's Secret Chamber."_

"_Don't you DARE lay a hand on Ginny." Harry said with his blood boiling._

"_Or maybe the werewolf." Voldemort stated starting to think of other possibilities. "The last connection you have to your blood traitor father." _

"_I feel it." Peter whispered to Snape._

_Snape barely nodded in agreement. They still had one minute left._

"_I hope you said your goodbyes to your friends, Potter." Voldemort said whipping his wand out. "Because the next you'll see them will be when they join you in the Afterlife. Avada…"_

"_Remember what I taught you last year about wandless." Snape whispered to Harry as he and Peter lessened their grip._

_DING DONG DING DONG. The clock rang midnight._

_Harry felt something coursing through his veins. He suddenly felt more powerful than ever before. _

"_Kedavra." Voldemort finished._

_Thinking of Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, his parents, Tonks, Dumbledore, McGonagall, the other Weasleys, and other people he cared about, Harry pointed his hand at Voldemort._

_White light shot from his hand and overpowered the green light that had been racing towards him._

"_AGGGHHHH!" Voldemort cried out in pain._

"_Expelliarmus!" Snape and Pettigrew yelled pointing their wands at fellow Death Eaters._

"_Stupify!" Pettigrew yelled stunning Bellatrix._

_0000_

_A few minutes later,_

_Remus ran up to the house after getting Snape's patronus saying that Voldemort was going to attack. He froze in fear when he saw the door broken down and the place silent._

"_Oh no." he whispered._

"_Are we too late?" Hermione asked in shock as she and Ron stood behind the werewolf gapping at the opened door._

"_Don't just stand there." Moody said appearing next to Remus._

"_Remus?" Tonks asked._

"_I'm scared." Remus admitted._

"_We all are." Dumbledore said as he walked up to the door._

_He peeked in and saw Mcnair, Malfoy, and Bellatrix tied up in the living room knocked unconscious. Voldemort laid still on the stairs._

"_Is he...?" Tonks asked._

_Moody walked up to the Dark Lord and felt for a pulse._

"_Nothing." He announced. "Dead." _

"_You're late." Snape's voice came from the kitchen._

_Everyone turned to see the greasy-haired professor standing in the doorway between the entry way and the kitchen._

"_Where's Harry?!" Ron demanded._

"_In the kitchen with Pettigrew." Snape said._

"_Alone?" Remus asked going into the kitchen only to find Wormtail explaining to Harry where the spell came from. Harry was leaning on the table still worn out from the spell and the power he was not accustom to._

"_You were born with too much power." Wormtail was explaining. "So, your parents locked it inside of you until you became of age."_

"_He used Amore Cantares." Snape explained to Dumbledore._

"_Harry!" Remus cried out as he ran to the carbon copy of one of his best friends._

"_Remus?" Harry asked._

_Remus hugged the boy for all he was worth._

"_Is what he says true?" Harry asked returning the hug. "About the power?"_

"_Yes." Remus said pulling out of the hug and turning to Pettigrew._

_Peter sighed and turned to Moody who had just entered._

"_I'll come with you to the Ministry. I should have done this when Sirius was still…but I can at least let his memory be free." Peter said._

End Flashback.

Sirius was gapping at the story.

"Voldemort's gone in our time." Harry ended.

"And you're a free man." Ron added.

"So they wait to free me until AFTER I kick the bucket?" Sirius managed to ask.

"SIRIUS!" the trio scolded.

"Sorry. I just had to get that out in the open." Sirius apologized.

Suddenly, Harry threw himself into Sirius' arms.

"Harry?" Sirius asked confused at the sudden emotional act from his godson.

"I love you Sirius." Harry said.

"I love you too." Sirius responded while hugging his godson.

TBC


	7. The TALK

**Chapter 7: The TALK**

"Guys." James said as he and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor table. "You won't believe what Lily told me today."

"What?" (younger) Sirius asked.

"I know all about Remus' condition." Lily said.

Silence.

"Since first year." She added so James wouldn't be blamed.

"How?" Remus asked.

"Same way we found out." James explained.

"Hi guys." Harry said as he, Ron, Hermione, and Padfoot came walking up.

"Dumbledore said we can keep him." Ron explained.

Padfoot then jumped up on James and Lily and started licking them.

"He's friendly." Lily pointed out.

"He like you." Hermione said.

Harry, Ron, and Padfoot all turned to her with disgusted looks.

"Not in THAT way." She corrected herself. "You boys are SICK!"

"Oh. That's not sick." Harry said with a laugh as he sat down next to James. "What's sick is the task my godfather left Professor Lup…os."

Padfoot cocked his head in confusion.

Flashback.

_Remus stood outside of Harry's door the end of August after Sirius' death. Harry was still devastated over it. Remus looked down at the letter that Sirius had left him._

_**Moony,**_

_**If you're reading this, then I'm dead. So, you can't kill me for what I'm going to ask you to do. I need you to do a HUGE favor for me. In a way, it's also for Prongs too. Well, I've asked Arthur if he's talked to Harry about the birds and bees. He said no because he figured Vernon would. Well, I don't know about you, but I HIGHLY doubt that big oaf did. Would you do it? Pretty please. I tried, but Molly thought I was going to tell him about the prophesy and wouldn't let me explain myself.**_

_**Padfoot.**_

_Remus sighed as he knocked on the door. He highly doubted Harry would be interested, but he knew he wouldn't see Harry for another four months. And with the teenager's hormones acting up, he should get this over with._

"_Come in." a monotonous voice came from inside._

_Remus opened the door to see Harry gazing at the ceiling from his flat position on the bed._

"_Anything interesting up there?" Remus asked the boy._

"_There are 144 ceiling tiles." Harry informed the werewolf._

"_I know." Remus said. "He told me many times." _

_Both sighed. Both of their minds were on the incident at the Ministry._

"_Harry." Remus sighed. "Before he…Sirius left me with a task."  
_

_Harry turned a confused looked at the werewolf._

_Remus handed Harry the letter. The depressed boy took the letter and read it. A faint smile came across his face when he got to the begging._

"_Ron's filled me in." Harry said handing the letter back. "But if you think it would satisfy…his wishes, then go ahead. I'm listening."_

"_Are you SURE?" Remus asked. "Because if you've been filled in…" _

"_We hardly talk." Harry interrupted. "Might as well have something to talk about besides the dead. Besides, I think it would be best if I heard it from an adult. Ron might have missed something." _

"_You are so lucky you are dead, Padfoot." Remus said under his breath too low for Harry to hear._

End Flashback

"So, you got the TALK from your third year defense professor?" Sirius said trying to hold in laughter. When Harry told the story, he had changed Remus' name to Romulus.

"Yes. It was a little embarrassing. But not as embarrassing when I asked him if he's had any experience."

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"He didn't." Harry laughed. "But…he did admit there were some close calls."

"Oooh." Ron said. Even Padfoot looked interested.

"But he wouldn't say who." Harry added. "But considering how he reacts around her…I'd say it was….my godfather's cousin. The metamorphmagus."

"But she's too young for him!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Love knows no limit." Lily said. "Well, give your defense professor my congratulations on his newfound love."

Harry was so tempted to throw a glance at Remus.

TBC


	8. More Time Travelers

Older Sirius: Padfoot

Younger Sirius: Sirius

(Unless quoted)

**Chapter 8: More Time Travelers**

A month had passed since the accident with the potion. Padfoot stayed well behaved in the dorm. Just by his behavior told Remus that there was no way this dog was Sirius Black.

The scent of the dog wasn't the only thing that confused Remus. Harry Patter had a scent like a mix of Lily and James with a hint of himself and Sirius in it (sometimes scents rubbed off on people).

Christmas Eve, Dumbledore was doing some paperwork when a flash of light appeared. Four people stood in his midst with a phoenix.

"Good evening Albus." One of the visitors said.

0000

That morning,

"Moony! Wake Up! It's Christmas!" Sirius yelled jumping up and down on Remus' bed.

"Shut up, Black." Frank told the animagus.

Harry groaned and threw a pillow at his younger godfather.

"I can't believe what an idiot you were." He whispered to Padfoot.

Padfoot rolled his eyes as if in agreement.

The boys went down to the common room to see James waiting for them. Lily and Peter went home for Christmas

"Good morning sleepy heads." James said.

Padfoot barked and jumped on James while licking him. Ever since he saw James after finding out he was in the past, Padfoot would lick James.

"Missed you too, Snuffles." James said. "Your mutt's energetic, Harry."

"I know." Harry said. "One of the reasons I love him so much."

Harry sat down next to his father and watched his friends and new friends attack the presents. James was opening his presents slowly.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." James said. "Just…my parents were killed last summer."

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"It's not your fault." James said.

Padfoot whined and rested his head on James' lap. He missed the older Potters as well.

The portrait door opened.

"HARRY!"

"RON! HERMIONE!"

The kids in question looked up and saw their sixth/seventh year defense professor (the only one to remain silent of the group), their third year defense professor, and Ron's dad.

"DAD!" Ron yelled as he got up and ran to his father.

"PROFESSORS!" Harry and Hermione yelled as Harry went to go hug Remus leaving Snape watching.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked.

"We came to get you." Arthur said. "What were you doing?"

"Hermione was working on a potion and it went wrong when…something was knocked in." Ron explained. "We thought it was a safe distance away from the cauldron, but apparently not."

"You can never be too careful with potions." Snape informed them.

Harry whispered what the item was to Remus.

"Well, I hope you all learned your lessons." Older Remus said.

"That's not all." Hermione said.

"Oh Snuffles." Harry called.

Padfoot came from the front of the couch, which was facing away from the portrait. The adults' mouths dropped a foot. Even Snape was shocked. Older Remus covered his mouth with his hand.

"Are you certain it's him?" Snape asked Harry.

"No one else can do what he does."

Older Remus knelt down to Padfoot's level and opened his arms. The large dog jumped on him, knocking him over, and licking his face.

"That's disgusting, Black." Snape said.

The room went silent.

TBC


	9. Found Out

**Chapter 9: Found Out**

"Did you just call the dog "Black"?" Younger Remus asked.

"That dog has many names." Snape said covering up his slip. "I personally call him that because of his color."

Sirius and Frank bought the explanation. However, James and younger Remus didn't.

"Hold on." James said to Snape and Older Remus. "I know you! There's just this air about you two that is so familiar. The dog as well."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Younger Remus said.

"Long story." The time travelers answered.

"Let's start with this one small question." James said looking at Harry. "Who are you really?"

Harry sighed and looked at the adults. They nodded reluctantly knowing that memory charms WILL be placed anyways.

"Our real names are," Harry said pointing to the corresponding person. "Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and I'm Harry Potter."

"So it was only your last names that you chan…did you just say 'Potter'?" younger Sirius said before it hit him.

"No wonder you look like me." James said. "But you have…YES!!"

"That explains the scent." Younger Remus said under his breath.

"So, you're Arthur Weasley from the Ministry?" Frank asked Arthur.

Arthur nodded.

"And you guys…" Younger Sirius said to Snape and Remus

"Remus Lupin and Severus Snape." Older Remus said pointing at Snape when he named him

This caused Frank, Remus, and Sirius to gaped in shock. Snape and Lupin were standing side by side not arguing.

"Cool! Two Moonys! Where's me?" Younger Sirius said ignoring Snape.

POP

Padfoot transformed into his human self.

"Don't worry. You're not an idiot for long." Older Sirius said.

"Thank goodness." Younger Remus said.

"I tend to disagree." Snape said to Sirius

"Nobody asked you." Padfoot argued. "By the way, thanksforsavingHarrylastJuly."

"Don't say how." Older Remus told Older Sirius figuring Harry had already told his godfather what had happened.

"I won't, Moony." Sirius said.

"Merlin, it's good to see you again." Remus said hugging his friend.

"Don't ask us about any events." Hermione told the Marauders.

"I will say this." Older Remus said. "We'll be leaving for our own time today."

"WHAT?!" the younger Marauders and the Golden Trio asked.

"But, shouldn't Lily know who Harry is?" James asked .

"I can see it now." Younger Remus said. "'How much firewhiskey did you drink during the holidays, Potter?'"

"She will find out." Remus said with a sad look

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Your grandparents on her side will die… a few minutes from now." Arthur informed looking at his watch

"Maybe we can stop it!" Ron suggested.

"NO CHANGING THE FUTURE!" Hermione yelled.

"Hermione's right." Older Remus said. "A much as I would love to, we can't. She has to go through the first defiance."

"No matter how painful it is." Snape added.

"True." Harry said. "I don't want to put Neville on the spot."

"Who's Neville?" younger Sirius asked.

"I like that name." Frank defended.

"You should." Older Remus said.

"Neville Longbottom." Ron answered Younger Sirius

"Longbottom?" Frank asked. "Is his mother's name Alice?"

"Yes." Harry said

"Yes!" Frank cheered causing everyone to laugh.

"So, who's Harry's mum?" Younger Sirius asked.

"Figure it out." Older Remus said.

Younger Sirius took a closer look at his future godson.

"Hey Prongs! You'll get married to Evans!" Sirius yelled. "Harry has her eyes! You could see her green eyes a mile away, but his are covered with glasses! But it's the same green."

"Don't they have to go out first?" Frank asked.

"Snape. Can I talk to you in private?" James asked.

"I suppose." Snape said.

When they were alone,

"I wanted to apologize of how I treated you." James said. "As you know, we're trying to avoid each other, so I'm not sure if I'll get the chance to do this. In case I did…will do, I wanted to do it once more. I was out of line."

"We do end up avoiding each other." Snape confirmed. "Keep it that way. We can't afford to have the future altered. Besides, you'll be getting a memory charm."

"I figured as much." James said. "But I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry for the way I acted. Especially in fifth year."

Snape merely nodded.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall came into the Common Room.

Harry and James turned.

"Yes Professor?" the two answered (Harry out of habit)

"James Potter." She tried again. "It's a good thing Albus warned me."

Flashback

"_Albus. Some aurors…oh my goodness." She said._

_She was looking at two Albus Dumbledores. One seemed a tad older than the other._

"_Ah. Minerva. Excellent timing." One Dumbledore said. "May I introduce you to my future self."_

"_Minerva is still teaching in my time." The other said._

"_Ah. So the Marauders don't cause her to go into early retirement. That is good news."_

_McGonagall shook her head to get rid of the shock._

"_The Evans had been attacked. Lily survived and is in the Hospital Wing." She informed._

_One Dumbledore looked at the other. The other nodded in confirmation. _

"_I have not come alone." The Dumbledore from the future said. "Older Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Arthur Weasley are with me as well. They went to go inform Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger of our arrival. Of course, if my memory serves me correctly, you know them as Harry Patter, Ron Westley, and Hermione Grundler."_

"_So, Mr. Patter is really James Potter's son?" McGonagall asked._

_Both Dumbledore's nodded._

"_Oh help." McGonagall sighed_

_0000_

_In the Hospital Wing a few minutes later,_

_The two Headmasters and deputy Headmistress found Lily crying. _

"_I just gave her a AGGH!" Pomfrey said before seeing the two Headmasters._

"_Poppy? May I introduce you to myself from the year 1997?" one Dumbledore said._

_Pomfrey just shook the shock away before continuing. "I gave her a calming potion. But I may need one myself."_

"_James." Lily whispered. "I need James." _

"_Minerva. If you will?" Dumbledore from the future said._

End Flashback

"James. Miss Evans is in the Hospital Wing. She's asking for you."

James turned to the older Remus for confirmation. He nodded.

TBC


	10. Lily

**Chapter 10: Lily**

A few minutes later,

"LILY!" James said as he ran into the Hospital Wing.

"JAMES!" she sobbed when he reached her bed. She threw herself into his arms. "I couldn't save them. They hit me with the Cruciatus. He hit them with the other unforgivable."

James didn't need to be told which one. The same thing had happened to him. The Death Eaters, or Voldemort in his case, would hit the child with the Cruciatus until he or she was too weak to do anything, then use Avada Kedavra on his or her parents before turning to the child. It was usually at this time that the aurors would appear and one would sent a message to Dumbledore. Once the message was sent, Voldemort would leave. A lot of kids were made orphans this way.

"Did you see which Death Eater?" James asked.

"It was the Dark Lord himself." A voice said behind him.

Lily forced herself to look up and saw the time travelers with the other two Marauders.

"How do you know?" Lily asked Snape (he had spoken)

"We're from the future." Arthur explained. "We came to get the kids."

"So, everything's going to be okay?" Lily asked

"Oh yes." Older Remus said "And I believe it starts now when you tell the Marauders what's been happening in the Head's Dorm."

"REMUS?" Harry said in shock. The way he made it sound like was if his parents were getting a head start on him.

"Nothing like that." Older Sirius told his horrified godson. "I take it you've been given the TALK?"

Older Remus then whacked Older Sirius upside the head.

"OW! What was that for, Moony?" Older Sirius asked.

"For leaving me with that task, Padfoot." Older Remus said.

"What happens in the Head's Dorm?" Younger Sirius asked James and Lily

"Nothing much." James said while Lily blushed. "Just civilized talks, snogging sessions, homework help…" 

"Whoa! Back Up!" Younger Sirius said. "What was that?"

"Homework help?" James said.

"Before that." Younger Remus said.

"Civilized talks?" James tried.

"In the middle." Younger Sirius said

"Oh! The few snogging sessions." James said.

"You call ten few?" Lily asked

"You keep track?" James asked his girlfriend.

"TEN?!" the younger Marauders exclaimed.

"Yeah. Lily and I are going out now." James said reminding Hermione and Ron of Harry.

"Bloody Hell." Younger Sirius said.

"So, what's going on?" Lily asked her boyfriend.

"Apparently, Ron, Harry, and Hermione are time travelers. Harry's real name is Harry Potter. My son from the future." James explained before whispering, "OUR son."

Lily then turned to her future son. Now that she thought about it, he not only looked like James, but he had her eyes and a few other minor features. Her hand came up to her mouth in shock as Harry smiled at her.

"We have to get going before we change the future." Arthur said.

"That is correct." Future Dumbledore said. "Fawkes."

The phoenix appeared from the rafters and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hi Fawkes." Harry said.

"Would the time travelers please gather around?" Dumbledore said.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Older Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, and Dumbledore all put their hands on Fawkes.

"Good bye." Harry said to his parents.

With a flash of golden-red flames, the phoenix was gone with the travelers.

"That was interesting." Remus said.

"So, you two are going out now?" Sirius asked his best friend as James held Lily.

TBC


	11. Back

**Chapter 11: Back **

Fawkes landed in the Hospital Wing with the travelers.

"Well, that was exciting." Dumbledore said. "You three best get to your dormitory. All of the Gryffindors were worried about you. As well as a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."

"Right." They said.

Harry pulled out his DA galleon and tapped it with his wand.

"Thanks for coming to get us." Hermione said.

"It was no trouble." Dumbledore said. "Just a simple matter of removing some memory charms I will place on everyone concerning you seven and myself. I did however, leave the memory of your parents beginning to date."

"I hate time travel." Snape groaned.

The kids left to go find their friends after saying goodbye.

"He is something else." Remus observed watching Harry leave.

"You gotta love him." Sirius added.

"I thought I heard you, Lupin." Pomfrey said coming out with Tonks.

"SIRIUS?!" Tonks screamed.

"The one and only." Sirius said with his Marauder-like bow.

0000

In the Gryffindor Common Room,

Ginny sighed as she looked through a photo album.

"I miss them too." Neville said. "I wonder where they went."

"Who knows." Ginny said with tears running down her cheeks. "I never even told Harry how I feel."

Suddenly, their pockets started to warm up. Neville and Ginny both pulled out their DA galleons.

NOW IN THE ROFR

"Who's calling a meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Only one way to find out." Neville said as Dean, Colin, and Seamus came down the stairs with a few more DA members.

0000

In the RofR,

"Who's calling the meeting?" Luna asked.

"I'm wondering why." Ginny said as she opened the door.

What was left of the DA stepped into the RofR.

"STUPIFY!" a female voice said.

"PROTEGO!" Everyone else yelled.

"Great job." Harry said as he, Ron, and Hermione stepped from the shadows. "Just because Voldemort's gone, doesn't mean we can relax."

"HARRY?!" everyone yelled.

"We're back." Ron said.

"RON! HERMIONE!" everyone yelled in shock.

Ginny was on Harry like a dog on steak. Their lips touching.

The room went silent.

"What is everyone starring at?" Ginny asked threatenly as she pulled out.

The rest of the DA turned to Ron and Hermione and bombarded them with questions as Harry and Ginny continued catching up.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Did we miss anything?"

"Relax!" Hermione yelled over the questions. "A short version about what happened is that we were making an apparition potion to see if we can use it within the school grounds, a time-turner slipped in and took us to 1977."

"Did you meet my parents?" Neville asked

Ron and Hermione nodded. Hermione had shared a dorm with Alice who was Lily's best friend.

"What were they like?" Neville asked.

"I personally liked them. They were loyal, but they knew how to stay out of trouble. When we told your dad about you earlier today, he seemed happy he was going to end up with your mum." Hermione said. "Of course, a memory charm will…was placed on him."

"Not to mention he was a decent seeker." Ron said. "It was hard to hold down Harry during the few games we saw."

"Did you meet the Marauders?" Ginny asked as they pulled out of another kiss.

"Ron and I shared a dorm with three fourths of them. The other one was Head Boy." Harry answered.

"Oh. Fred and George will be jealous." Ginny pointed out.

"Well, the Marauders loved the few prank items we brought along." Ron said.

"That's not all!" Harry said excitedly. "You guys remember Sirius Black?"

"Uh oh." Neville predicted. He had been present when Sirius was killed.

"He's alive!" Harry announced. "The veil took him back in time deep into the Forbidden Forest. We brought him back with us."

"Harry! That's wonderful!" Ginny exclaimed while hugging him.

0000

The rest of the year was uneventful. School went about its business teaching the kids. Harry passed his NEWTs and was going to start auror training. Sirius had gotten his auror job back after getting an official apology for the mess. Harry moved in with Sirius having no real place to go for a few months. He later moved close by.

Ron joined Harry at the Ministry as an auror. Hermione became a healer at St. Mungos Harry and Ginny started a relationship, and got married right after Ron and Hermione. Both couples are now expecting their first children. Remus also got married to Tonks. Neville took over Madame Sprout who had retired.

0000

In 1976-7,

After the time travelers left, Dumbledore placed memory charms on everyone concerning the time travelers. Nobody remember Harry Patter, Ron Westley, and Hermione Grundler.

As everyone knows, James and Lily continued dating and later married. Sirius and Peter remained bachelors and Remus wouldn't get married for another 18 years.

Harry was born nine months after the wedding. Fifteen months later, Voldemort attacked the Potters, and we all know what happens from there. After all, Time Travel is merely a circle of time.

The End.

A/N: It was all I could do to keep James and Lily from returning in this story. But I prefer to write those types of stories with Harry's parents coming back.


End file.
